Life in Harmony: A Big Time Love Story
by KnightofHufflepuff
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction story and I'm not really good at Summaries. But if you like Kucy, Lomille, and a girl group named Fifth Harmony you should read this. If you like OC's and ship Carlos with Liz Gillies read! If you like Jendall... sorry I don't think this is for you.


**A/N:** So this is my first Fanfiction story, I've posted stories on YouTube before but never here. I'm a huge Kucy fan (Kendall and Lucy) and a Mega Lomille fan (Logan and Camille) but I dislike Jendall it just never stuck out to me and it was meh.

I was inspired by my favorite girl group Fifth Harmony to write this and by one of my favorite YouTube writer itsxdeexdork who is a retired Kemily (Kendall Schmidt/Knight and Emily Osment) writer (I ship Jamily which is James and Emily and I ship Ciz which is Carlos and Liz Gillies)

PS. Lucy is back.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything at all! BTR is owned by nick. Fifth Harmony owns their voices (But I wish I had Dinah's). And Emily Osment, Elizabeth Gillies, Keke Palmer, and Ariana Grande own their Appearances. And Idk who owns the Cup Song but it's not me.

* * *

Chapter One:

**Welcome to the Palmwoods**

* * *

It had been six month since Lucy had been in L.A. She had left right after Kendall chose Jo. She went home to Oklahoma, her parents were okay her red highlights and that her cousin Lilith had blue and green ones. She hung out with her old friends Gabriella, Keyana, Natasha, and of course her cousin Lily.

The five of them began singing together and writing music and the next thing they knew their parents where sending them to L.A. back to the Palm Woods.

"Cicely," Key called softly as they parked the car in the Palm Woods parking lot. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lucy sighed before get out the car. Gabriella, Natasha, and Lily where in the other car and had decided to get Jamba Juices. So she and Key were going to get the keys for their apartment.

Lucy heart rate picked up as they entered the Lobby. Key notice and took her hand… it made her think of when she first got back to Tulsa.

* * *

_Lucy had only been home for an hour when the four girls came running to her house. Brie was the first to bust into her room her skateboard in hand pulling off her helmet. Key and Tasha were next followed by Lily. _

"_Cicely, what are you doing back," Tasha asked as the four girls got on the bed._

"_Have you been crying,"_ _asked a concerned Brie._

"_Did something happen between you and Kendall?" Key asked._

"_You haven't been answering our texts?" Lily added._

_"Kendall…and I broke up." Lucy confessed crying a little. Brie wiped away the tears and Key gave her hand a small squeeze._

"_Did something between you two? A fight or something," Tasha questioned brushing a piece of hair out of Lucy's face._

_"It wasn't a fight. His ex-girlfriend came back from filming a movie. Kendall didn't know which one of us to pick. I was waiting by my door hoping for him to choose me. But, he didn't come at all. So I knew immediately our relationship was over." Lucy explained._

_Lily was wearing a murderous look, "Did he even have the nerve to call you and explain?"_

"_No, I packed for a good 3 hours but he never came," Lucy sighed._

_Brie put her arms around Lucy and her into a tight hug, "Cicely you are an amazing girl. You are beautiful, talented, funny, and sweet."_

"_Don't forget independent," Key smiled._

"_Oh and tough," Tasha added_

"_And a badass that deserves so much more than that," Lily said with a small smirk. _

_Lucy smiled because she was so glad she had a best friends like this. They would always comfort her._

"_I missed you guys," Lucy admitted._

"_We missed you too," The four girls said unison as they all hugged their friend._

* * *

Lucy and Key walked into the lobby with happy their parents sent their stuff beforehand, they stopped at the reception desk.

"Hey Bitter, I'm looking for a room under… LYLAS," Lucy said and he checked his computer.

"Not here," He said. "Nothing under Lucy Stone either."

Lucy's jaw clicked then both her and Key smiled, "Try LYLAS 1432."

Oh, there you are," Mr. Bitters looked at her and she shrugged. "Your room is 3J, Have a Palm Woods day."

Key took the keys before Bitters strolled off into the room behind the desk.

"He's lovely," Key said sarcastically. "I'm going to call Tommy."

"You just talked to him like three minutes ago."

"Young Love, what can I say," Key smiled.

Lucy looked at her watch; it was 6:30 so she guessed the guys would be up stairs so it was safe to wait for the other down here. She smiled at Key who was talking to her boyfriend Thomas Grant who was an aspiring rapper with dreams of being the next Eminem which was fine for Keyana seeing that she's been in love with Eminem since they were like five years old.

Lucy sat down wait for the other then but froze when she heard a group of people say her name in unison. Lucy turned and was as less than thrilled to see it was the six people she wasn't prepared to just yet.

"Dammit," she muttered under her breath.

Camille hugged her before her integration.

"It's great to see you. I left you like a thousand messages," Camille told her. "Where have you been?"

Just as Lucy was about to speak felt someone wrap they arm around her neck.

"Cicely, we got you a Jamba Juice. Strawberry Nirvana, your favorite," Brie smiled not noticing the six people watch them as she sucked on her own straw.

"What kind do you have," Lucy asked peeking into her cup.

"I have Razzmatazz. Before you ask Tasha got Caribbean Passion, Lil got Coffee Craze and we got Key Pomegranate Paradise."

Lucy smirked and pulled the straw out Brie's mouth and took a sip, "Taste more like Peach Pleasure."

"I knew you'd do that so I drank some of yours already," Brie said handing her the cup of Strawberry Nirvana.

"You two are so weird," Lily said rolling her eyes.

Lucy looked over that Key who was now with Tasha who was also on the phone with her boyfriend Adam. Key and Tasha were the only two with boyfriend at the moment so the three just smiled.

The group of six all cleared their throat. Brie's eyes grew when she saw them. Lucy could tell she was trying hard to contain her inner fan girl and Lily was clearly trying to hide the look of disdain.

"Oh sorry, this is my best friend Brie and my cousin Lily… those two over there are my love-struck best friends Key and Tasha," Lucy said.

"So, you were telling us where you went," Carlos say breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, I went home to Oklahoma…" Lucy said. "Reconnected with some really good… no really great friend and we became a band."

The four aww'd in unison as Key and Tasha made their way over.

"You're full of it," Lily scoffed.

Lucy chuckled.

"So now you're back," James asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lucy shrugged taking note on Jo's fake smile, her teeth were clenched and her eyes glittered with hatred. The other note to and smirked.

"Yeah, you guys should sing at that the fire pit," Carlos said. "We were just heading there!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kendall finally spoke.

"Yeah, we aren't allowed to sing any of our originals yet," Lucy said. "But if we could we would."

Jo had a smug grin on her face.

And just to wipe it off Brie said "… We could do our party trick song."

The four other girls looked at their only blonde friend like she was crazy. Brie just smile and pulled out her five Avengers cups from her knapsack.

"Are you serious," Lily said coolly tilting her head.

Brie nodded.

"I call the Captain America cup," Tasha smiled.

The girls all smiled and head out to the pool. They took a seat at one of the circle tables each with a cup.

"Brie, kick it off," Lucy smiled as the blonde pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Brie smiled and began clapping her hand then tapping the cup, she clapped, grabbed the cup overhand, and lifted it up and moved it slightly to the right with a smack. There was a slight silent pause before she clapped once again, and again grabbed the cup and moved it over her hand that was down on the table. She than hit the open end of the cup against her left hand, then hit the bottom side of the cup against the table.

All the girls grabbed the cup from the person on their right side and repeated as they began their harmonies.

The boys had to admit the sounded very good together.

"I got my ticket for the long way 'round. Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way," Natasha started singing. "And I sure would like some sweet company. And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?"

"When I'm gone. When I'm gone," They all sung in harmony. "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

"You're gonna miss me by my hair. You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh," Lucy sung. "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

Kendall smiled, he really liked Lucy's voice it was soft but still strong.

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round. The one with the prettiest of views," Brie sung not even looking at her cup but looking at James. "It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers. But it sure would be prettier with you."

James got goosebumps listening to the blonde sing like she was serenading him and he liked being on the other side for once.

"When I'm gone. When I'm gone," They all sung again in harmony. "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone," Keyana sung. "You're gonna miss me by my walk."

"You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh," Lily sung.

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." They all sung again in harmony as they slap down their cups in unison

The crowd that formed began to clap loudly for the girls.

"Wow, that was really cool," Carlos exclaimed.

They heard Jo mummer something at sound like 'Anna Kendrick did it better.'

"You didn't even have to look," cried Camille.

"We've been playing the Cup game since like… four grade?" Brie asked looking around.

"Third, that when we had Mr. Herderschmidt," Tasha smiled.

"Yeah this is the result of my dads not getting me an Xbox for my 8th birthday but Speed Stacking Cups," Brie chuckled.

"We'd better get upstairs," Lucy said.

* * *

**I really hope you'll give me your honest feed back.**

**Original Character + Lucy**

**Names**** ****Character**** Names Voices/Relation to the story**

**Malese Jow** – Lucille 'Lucy' or 'Cicely' Stone - Ally Brooke

**Emily Osment**- Gabriella 'Brie' Sommers - Lauren Jauregui

**Elizabeth Gillies**- Lilith 'Lily' Kent - Dinah Jane Hansen

**Logan Browning** - Keyana 'Key' White - Normani Hamilton

**Ariana Grande**- Natasha 'Tasha' Steele - Camila Cabello

**Mac Miller**- Thomas Grant- Key's Boyfriend

**Nick Jonas**- Adam Gray- Tasha's Boyfriend

**Tina Fey**- Lauren Brewster- Producer at Galactic Records

**Chester See**- Seth Adam- Music assistant


End file.
